Pour toi, ça ne compte pas
by Naekki
Summary: Momiji fête comme il se doit la victoire de celui qu'elle aime. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas prévue, c'est son stress, quand lui vient la remercier...


Fiuu, qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé faire pour qu'on me dessine Momiji.  
 _Merci à Leina._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Pour toi, ça ne compte pas**

* * *

Elle sourit. Elle profite.

Elle qui, par la victoire de son futur mari Heiji Hattori, a organisé cette incroyable fête pour le récompenser de son trophée de vainqueur. Peu importe le prix qu'elle devrait dépenser pour cela, il palliait largement au plaisir qu'il pourrait éprouver pour cette soirée.

Momiji remet en place son chemisier. Elle stresse. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle qui était pourtant si forte, si droite, si confiante et absolument sûr et certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, dans toutes les situations.

 _Le voilà._

Il marche vers elle, à l'écart de l'attroupement de jeunes. Parmi eux Okita, qui combat son adversaire au crâne rasé dans un cul sec d'une liqueur dont elle parvient, hélas, pas à lire le nom.

 _Le voilà._

Heiji approche doucement. Serein, décontracté, il réussit à faire sortir la belle princesse Ooka de ses pensées. Ses petits yeux bleus se lèvent pour le voir, visage rayonnant, alors que sa main serre sa cravate une nouvelle fois.

Mignonne. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'est habillée. Penser être mignonne, jouer l'air mignon.

\- Je voulais... te remercier pour ça, dit Heiji d'une voix faible, mais douce.

Ses joues sont légèrement rosées. Il est si proche d'elle. De là, elle parvient à entendre le battement de son cœur, et son souffle chaud se disperser dans l'air ambiant de la grande pièce.

L'hôtel le plus cher de la ville. La salle de spectacle la plus éblouissante.

\- Eh bien, je... je t'en prie.

Elle perd ses moyens.

Comment pouvait-elle en arriver là. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de mal à respirer, à lui adresser la parole, pourtant si entrainé à cela depuis son enfance. Depuis qu'elle a fait cette promesse.

 _Les doigts emmêlés._

 _"Nous nous marierons !"_

 _Cette voix s'élève et transcende le silence du parc. Les feuilles d'automne volent et dansent tout autour d'eux, ces enfants innocents et pleins de vie. L'un avait la peau plus sombre que l'autre._

 _"Oui !"_

 _Digne d'un conte de fées._

 _Digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose._

 _Elle se voit dans une action qu'elle aurait aimé entreprendre avec courage._

 _Ses bras passent autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle avait élu futur époux, celui qui lui était choisi. Depuis cette promesse, depuis cette enfance si lointaine à présente, alors que doucement son visage se rapproche._

 _Contact du bout du nez, souffle chaud. Elle pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et profite pleinement d'un échange entre deux lycéens visiblement amoureux, scellant cet amour dans un geste purement romantique._

 _Sa main serra davantage ses cheveux, certes courts, mais assez long pour y parvenir, tandis qu'elle se colle contre lui. La jeune héritière de sa grande famille, follement dingue de lui, Heiji Hattori, fils du préfet de police d'Osaka. Grand détective, éternel rival du Shinichi Kudo disparu, et d'une intelligence à n'égaler que les meilleurs du pays. Voir du monde._

 _Il la serre dans ses bras, rompt le contact, et affiche un sourire à en faire craquer les filles. Son cœur bat plus intensément dans sa poitrine._

Qu'elle aurait aimé que cela se passe ainsi.

Manque de courage. Manque d'une force qu'elle n'a pas.

\- Mais, ça ira ? Je veux dire, tu es riche, mais... je ne souhaiterais pas abuser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour toi, cela ne compte pas. Tu en es digne.

Il ne comprend visiblement pas ces paroles.

Mais sa main tape tout de même son épaule comme geste d'affection. Ça lui était propre. C'est ça qu'elle aime chez lui, ce naturel qu'il ne cache pas. Ce sang chaud qui bouillonne de l'intérieur dans les situations complexes.

Elle est amoureuse.

Le temps n'était peut-être pas venu, mais cet amour durait déjà depuis plus de dix ans. Qui pouvait lui arracher ce sentiment si fort ?

Eh bien, attendre encore un peu n'y changerait rien, après tout.


End file.
